Double personnalité, amours croisés
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Et si ChatNoir était malade d'amour pour l'amie d'Adrien? Et si Ladybug ne pouvait plus vivre loin de l'alter ego de son partenaire?
1. Chapter 1

Les bruits de la ville jouaient leurs symphonies matinales habituelles lorsque Ladybug revint lentement à elle. Mais l'absence de l'odeur de pâtisserie et de ses draps confortables mirent en évidence le fait qu'une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas dormit dans son lit.

Elle devina où elle se trouvait avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Comme de fait, lorsqu'elle souleva les paupières, son regard tomba sur son grand amour. Bien sûr, il était déjà prêt pour l'école, lui. Il était parfait! Il était lavé, vêtu, son sac près de lui. Il passait le temps en discutant via internet avant de partir pour les cours.

Avec regret, l'héroïne se leva du toit où elle avait dormi et se pressa vers sa chambre pour se préparer également. Elle serait encore en retard. Et tout ça à cause d'une autre crise de somnambulisme.

Comme tous les matins, Adrien s'était réveillé dans son grand lit vide. Son réveil ne sonnerait que vingt minutes plus tard, mais à quoi bon rester au lit? À quoi bon être n'importe où, lorsqu'ELLE n'y était pas?

Il se prépara pour l'école et patienta jusqu'à l'heure du départ en regardant des photos d'elle sur internet et en discutant avec Plagg.

« Tu est tellement fleur bleue! C'est à en pleurer! » commentait le kwami. « Heureusement que lorsque tu es transformé, tu es plus proactif. S'il fallait que tu ne fasses que penser à elle en combat! »

« Je sais, j'imagine que quand je suis seul et loin d'elle, je n'ai envie de rien. La vie est bien plus triste quand elle n'est pas à mes côtés. Si seulement je pouvais la voir en dehors d'une urgence. Il y a cette lettre que je lui ai écrite, mais ce n'est pas assez…vivant. Déjà au téléphone, ce serait mieux. »

Plagg était un être millénaire, qui avait connu l'amour, le sien et celui de ceux sur qui il veillait. « Écris un message pour moi, tu veux? » et comme Adrien se tenait près. « Ladybug, j'ai un message pour toi. J'ai rencontré un garçon si malade d'amour pour toi que ton absence de sa vie en enlève toute la saveur. S'il-te-plaît, ne pose pas de questions et appelle-le. Maintenant, tu apprends ce texte et tu me feras le plaisir de lui réciter cela tel quel la prochaine fois que tu te transforme _mais_ , sur sa messagerie. Et bien sûr, tu lui donnes le numéro d'Adrien.

La journée fut longue en classe et Adrien ne cessait de jouer avec le bout de papier contenant le message. Il y ajouta des fleurs, des cœurs en rouge et noir ainsi qu'une superbe coccinelle. Malheureusement, la journée de cour s'étira sans attaque d'Akuma.

À la fin de la journée, les élèves de sa classe décidèrent de faire un tournoi de jeux vidéo pour savoir qui représenterait leur école pour un tournoi au stade des princesses. Adrien décida de tenter sa chance, histoire de se désennuyer.

Il se considérait comme plutôt bon aux jeux vidéo. Il y consacrait beaucoup de temps avant, trop aux dires de son père. Maintenant qu'il connaissait Ladybug, son seul passe-temps était de penser à elle.

Finalement, les résultats du tournoi les donnèrent lui et Marinette comme vainqueurs. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait l'occasion de passer du temps avec elle. Il voulait devenir son ami mais elle semblait plutôt timide finalement.

Adrien et Marinette s'étaient bien entraînés au jeu vidéo du tournoi. Elle était vraiment impressionnante. Le fait d'avoir jouer si longtemps seul ne l'avait pas préparé pour des jeux de compétition.

Adrien y repensait alors qu'ils prenaient une pause dans le parc. Honnêtement, Adrien avait l'impression que Marinette en avait bien besoin. Elle s'était pratiquement fâchée avec ses parents. Ils avaient juste voulu être polis avec lui. Mais elle n'avait pas fait très attention à lui.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils avaient été attaqués par un nouvel akuma, un robot géant. Il avait dû renoncer à attraper sa main. Il voulait qu'elle soit en sécurité mais, il était beaucoup plus fort en ChatNoir.

Adrien partie, Marinette était rassurée que le robot continue de la poursuivre, elle. Restait simplement à trouver un endroit où se transformer. Elle parvint finalement à se cacher derrière une voiture lorsque ChatNoir arriva pour l'aider. Elle était si contente de le voir! Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle l'appela à grand cri avant de réaliser qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule pour se transformer. Pourquoi avait-elle sentie le besoin de l'avoir près d'elle?

ChatNoir arriva juste à temps pour éviter à Marinette d'être frappée par le rayon. Son souffle était court, il avait eu vraiment peur d'avoir pris trop de temps. Il s'apprêta à s'occuper du robot mais elle attira son attention. Il sauta près d'elle avec autant de style que possible et l'attrapa dans ses bras. ChatNoir était euphorique! Il avait sa princesse tout contre lui! Cela lui donna des ailes aux pieds et la tête légère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était mignonne! Et en plus, elle pensait à lui: elle lui avait demandé de trouver Adrien. Son corps fit de lui-même des vrilles et sa tête ne put que suivre le mouvement.

Après le combat, alors que ChatNoir rentrait chez lui, il était encore tout joyeux de sa journée avec Marinette, il chantonnait une petite musique idiote et caressait le bracelet au travers de sa poche de cuir. Il avait tellement hâte de la revoir le lendemain.

Il traversa sa fenêtre. Sortie le bracelet de sa poche et l'embrassa comme le plus beau des trésors. Il redevint Adrien et posa négligemment le porte-bonheur sur son bureau avant d'aller prendre une douche. Le cours de ses pensées suivant le fil de sa journée, il pensait maintenant à sa Lady. Comment elle avait si bien su manœuvrer le robot, elle avait été redoutablement efficace. Il se rappelait aussi son odeur qui avait envahi la cabine durant le combat.

Elle le traitait toujours en ami et bizarrement, lorsqu'il était près d'elle, cela lui suffisait, c'est lorsqu'il redevenait Adrien et qu'il ne pouvait la voir qu'il souffrait de cette situation. Il se figea tout à coup, les mains dans les cheveux couverts de mousse. Il avait oublié le message!

Après s'être séché rapidement, il revint vers la chambre et demanda à Plagg de le transformer juste le temps d'envoyer le message. Mais avant que le kwami ne finisse son fromage, Nathalie frappa à la porte de la chambre. Adrien était attendu pour une séance photo qui se finit très tard.

Adrien était épuisé en arrivant à l'école le lendemain. Marinette, par contre, semblait en forme en venant vers lui. Tant mieux : leur tournoi avait lieu le soir même. Il décida de reporter encore une fois le message à Ladybug puisque le lendemain était le premier de cinq soirs où il pourrait attendre tranquillement son appel.

Marinette arriva près de lui et lui dit bonjour. Elle réussit à dire la phrase banale qu'elle avait préparée et qui parlait du tournoi. Mais elle voulait aussi profiter de l'occasion pour euh… Pour quoi déjà? Elle avait penser à son invitation pendant très longtemps alors qu'elle le regardait dormir par sa fenêtre. Elle avait pensé à des tas de trucs intéressants qu'ils auraient pu faire ensemble et aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus du tout d'idée ou celles qu'elle avait lui semblaient inintéressantes.

Elle bafouilla comme d'ordinaire et sortie un rapide ''à plus tard.'' Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait avec elle?

* * *

Marinette avait réussit à atteindre le haut de l'hôtel de Chloé. Elle savait qu'elle serait nerveuse tant qu'elle n'aurait pas la confirmation que son chaton allait bien. Seulement, lorsqu'elle le trouva il était aux mains de Chloé! Ou plutôt d'Antibug puisqu'elle s'était fait akumatisée.

Antibug avait réussit à attraper ChatNoir et à l'attacher sur son propre bâton. Elle était vraiment très forte pour avoir vaincu quelqu'un comme ChatNoir! Marinette avait peur de cette force et elle était aussi folle de rage de ce qu'elle LUI avait fait. Elle avait tellement peur pour lui! Et si elle ne réussissait pas à le sauver? Les pulsations de son cœur bâtaient dans sa tête. Tikki lui assura qu'elle était capable de le sauver et elle sentait que c'était vrai même si elle devait combattre Antibug sans pouvoir.

Heureusement, son idée pour attirer Antibug loin de ChatNoir fonctionna. Elle tremblait en approchant de lui. Était-ce de le savoir si près? Ses doigts réussirent tout de même à dénouer les nœuds de la corde. Mais elle avait toutes les difficultés à ne pas caresser ses chevilles. Lorsqu'il l'appela sa Lady, elle fut tenter de rester et de dire : ''Ce n'est pas Ladyug qui t'a sauvé, c'est moi!''

Cette pensée la frappa de plein fouet. Mais, pour l'amour de l'Univers! _Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?_ Son cœur bâtait la chamade. Elle ressentait plus de fierté d'avoir sauver ChatNoir que de gagner contre un akuma ou que le jour où elle était devenue déléguée de classe. Mais déjà Tikki lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait retourner à la bataille. Vêtue de la tenue, elle sentie une sensation de chaleur s'atténué dans son cœur pour être remplacer par l'énergie normal des combats. Elle rejoint ChatNoir, son co-équipié, son ami et avec lui délivra Chloé du Papillon.

Mais le soir, seule dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle venait de relater les événements de la journée dans son journal, (Elle avait entouré le récit du sauvetage de ChatNoir de fioritures de couleur.) elle se posait des questions sur elle-même. Elle se mit au lit en pensant à lui. À ses épaules, ses lèvres, ses blagues. Elle savait qu'elle rêvait souvent de lui, la nuit. Elle se disait que c'était normal, elle lui parlait pratiquement tous les jours.

Mais elle rêvait aussi d'Adrien. Elle avait des _preuves_ qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait mis des affiches de lui sur ses murs. Elle se réveillait souvent devant sa fenêtre, elle perdait pratiquement connaissance lorsqu'elle le voyait. Elle était si nerveuse en sa présence qu'elle oubliait que son corps avait des limites physiques normales et qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire les gestes gracieux de Ladybug.

Lorsqu'elle se trouvait en présence d'Adrien, elle voulait à tout prix être Ladybug!

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, Adrien fut en danger. Il était avec Nino au studio de télévision où celui-ci participait à un concours lorsqu'un des concurrents fut akumatisé.

Ladybug fonça au studio. Ce fut un jour merveilleux! Elle avait vu Adrien, il était vraiment devant elle à moins d'un mètre et il s'était rapproché d'elle encore plus!

Elle s'était sentie rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux lorsqu'elle avait plongé dans ses yeux immenses, doux et brillants. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir l'embrasser à ce moment précis, plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Elle fut ramené à la réalité par l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

* * *

Peu de temps après, elle vit cette chipie de Lila au parc avec Adrien. Elle ne retint plus son urgence et devint Ladybug. Au départ, elle avait juste voulu les séparer. Mais, Lila avait tenté de briser sa vie. Elle savait qu'elle en mourrait si Adrien ne voulait pas d'elle. Sauf que sa tirade eue l'effet inverse. Il avait crié sur elle! Elle lâcha une excuse bidon avant de s'enfuir en pleurant. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais par-dessus tout, son cœur saignait.

Elle resta bouleversée durant tout ce combat, le combat de…? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait? Un météore? Et puis Volpina? Elle n'était pas sensée être une héroïne?

Tout en allant à la rencontre d'Adrien que l'Akuma avait pris pour cible, _par sa faute_. Elle cherchait son souffle en calmant ses larmes.

Elle était déjà là! Volpina se trouvait à quelques pas d'Adrien. Elle la traitait de jalouse. Et c'était vrai. Son cœur s'affolait de peur. Adrien avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Lila, ce jour-là. Il l'avait même REJOINT au parc, volontairement. Et s'il la préférait à elle?

« En fait, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous amoureux, mais s'aurait pu le devenir. » dit-il.

Elle fut blessée par ses paroles. Était-il encore fâché de la scène du parc? Elle avait tellement envie de se rapprocher de lui, de couler ses bras autour de son torse et de lui dire combien elle l'aimait, que son cœur ne bâtait qu'en sa présence et qu'il lui avait tellement, tellement, tellement manqué! Elle savait qu'en s'approchant de lui, elle verrait encore mieux ses yeux magnifiques.

Puis, ce fut l'heure des combats et Ladybug du arrêter de penser avec son cœur et plutôt avec sa tête. En poursuivant Volpina qui entraînait Adrien vers la Tour Eiffel, toutes ces pensées qui l'avaient envahie aujourd'hui, toutes ses peurs de perdre Adrien à cause de ses sentiments, de son comportement ou maintenant de sa jalousie reliée à cette fille. Elle préférait tellement perdre Adrien au profit de Lila plutôt que de le voir mourir. Elle préférait mourir que de le voir mourir. Et c'est cela plus que tout autre chose qui la fit choisir de remettre son miraculous.

* * *

Cette journée tournait encore dans la tête de Marinette la semaine suivante. C'était un samedi matin et Adrien allait sortir de son cours d'escrime du matin. Sa voiture était déjà là et Marinette attendait sur les marches de l'école. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui voler quelques minutes.

Ses premières tentatives ayant toutes échouées, elle avait récemment décidé de parler avec Adrien sous sa tenue de Ladybug mais elle avait dû reconsidérer ce projet après les événements de la semaine précédente, avec Lila. Elle se sentait encore ridicule à cause de sa scène et plutôt que de rêver qu'il la voit sur le toit d'où elle l'observait la nuit, elle en avait maintenant peur.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin, c'est lui qui la vit d'abord et il attendit d'être à sa hauteur et dans son champs de vision avant de la saluer pour ne pas hausser son insécurité.

« Adrien, je-je voudrais te parler. De quelque chose d'important. » Elle était si mignonne torturant ses mains près de son cœur.

Il alla faire patienter son chauffeur sous un prétexte de devoirs et l'entraîna au parc. Ils y seraient un peu plus tranquilles.

« Je t'écoute. Tu as toute mon attention. » l'encouragea-t-il. Il était si parfait! Marinette savait qu'il serait le mari et le père idéal!

« Adrien, depuis longtemps tu fais battre mon cœur. Je trouve que tu es la plus gentille personne du monde. J'aime ta compassion, la chaleur de ton sourire et ta douceur. Je…j'ai de forts sentiments pour toi. Je voudrais qu'on soit ensemble. Je t'aime. Voilà je l'ai dis. »

Adrien resta pensif et silencieux un moment.

« Est-ce que…est-ce que tu es certaine que tu m'aimes? Tu confonds peut-être tes sentiments avec d'autres comme de l'amitié ou du désir. C'est juste que, on se connaît si peu. J'aimerais beaucoup passer plus de temps avec toi et apprendre à te connaître. Je le veux vraiment beaucoup. Tu as le plus beau sourire du monde et il y a en toi une chaleur qui m'attire comme un abri dans une tempête. Mais je ne te connait pas assez pour te dire que je t'aime. Et il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Les rares fois où je me suis trouvé auprès d'elle, mon cœur bâtait si fort! Il est vrai que c'était peut-être à cause de la situation. Les seuls moments où je l'ai rencontré c'est lorsqu'elle m'a sauvé la vie. »

« Ladybug? C'est de Ladybug dont tu es amoureux! »

« Tu n'en parleras pas, n'est-ce pas? C'est vraiment un énorme secret que je te confie. »

« Non, je…Je garde très bien les secrets. » l'assura Marinette, qui se sentait mélangée.

« Quand elle me regarde, il y a cette brillance dans ses yeux. Personne ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça. Je pense qu'elle aussi à des sentiments pour moi. Je sais qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt pour appeler ça de l'amour mais, à cause des battements de mon cœur quand je la vois, je ne peux pas être avec une autre. Tu comprends? Tu me pardonneras, dis-moi? »

« Oui, je, je suis déçue, perdue, j'ai un peu peur, mais je ne t'en veux pas et je ne suis pas jalouse de vous deux. La seule chose que je ressens vraiment c'est que j'aimerais que tu me parles plus de ton sentiment pour elle, je suis intriguée par ce que TU ressens pour elle. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais c'était tout le temps que je pouvais te consacrer avant mon cours de chinois. Mais je te promet de te consacrer plus de temps une prochaine fois et on parlera des sujets que tu veux. »

Il toucha sa main chaleureusement dans un geste intime et repartie, soulagé de voir qu'elle était calme.

Mais il n'atteignit jamais le cours de chinois puisqu'un nouvel akuma, le mousquetaire, fit son apparition. Il se cacha dans une ruelle après avoir quitté la voiture et se transforma en ChatNoir.

Et son cœur se mit à souffrir. Ses yeux se remplir de larme. Et ses membres s'alourdir. Son cœur criait pour Marinette. Pourquoi l'avait-il repousser? Pourquoi avait-il repousser la fille la plus merveilleuse du monde? Il la voulait là, à ses côtés, dans sa vie, pour toujours. Il essaya de la rejoindre mais les cris des passants lui rappelèrent l'akuma. Un akuma qui mettait aussi Marinette en danger. Avec le sentiment que le soleil était devenu beaucoup plus froid qu'avant, il se mit en quête de sa Lady et de l'Akuma qu'il ne doutait pas de trouver ensemble.

Lorsqu'il arriva près d'eux, il remarqua à travers ses larmes que l'akuma changeait tout ce qu'il touchait avec la pointe de son épée en objet de l'époque des mousquetaires. « Te voilà Chat! On va devoir faire vite si on ne veut pas devoir combattre en perruque et je t'avertie : Je suis beaucoup moins efficace en crinoline! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant finalement de près.

Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes et ses mains gantées serraient convulsivement son bâton. Ses oreilles étaient aplaties sur sa tête et tout le corps suivit le mouvement lorsqu'il lâcha un profond soupir à fendre l'âme.

« Sais pas… » fit-il mollement. J'ai vécu quelque chose de difficile dans ma vie secrète mais j'allais bien et… quand je me suis transformé, ça m'est tombé dessus. Je me sens lâche, sale, je me déteste, idiot, j'ai mal. La poitrine me sert et mes jambes pèsent une tonne! »

« Tu peux te battre? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Ça m'a prit beaucoup d'effort pour arriver ici. Je doute de pouvoir vous suivre. »

« D'accord, essayons quelque chose. » Elle s'approcha de lui et passant ses bras autour de son cou, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « Tu es le plus brave et le plus dévoué garçon que je connaisse. Tu es mon chaton et je suis ta Lady! » Elle ne s'attendait pas au résultat qu'elle obtint. Si avant il était tétanisé par la peine, les barrages avaient maintenant cédé. Il s'effondra en pleurs sur son épaule, la serrant convulsivement à la taille comme si elle était en animal en peluche.

« Écoute » commença-t-elle avec de petites tapes dans son dos. « Je ne peux pas perdre l'akuma. Alors, je vais continuer de l'affronter. Je voudrais que tu te détransforme et que tu parles avec ton kwami. Rejoint-moi si tu trouves une solution. Sinon, je revins te voir après que j'aie ramené Paris dans le 21e siècle! Je me sens de taille à battre tout un régiment de mousquetaires aujourd'hui!»

Il repartie vers une ruelle sur laquelle donnait le square où ils se trouvaient. Il laissa tombé la transformation et le poids sur son cœur s'envola. Il s'en voulait toujours pour Marinette et pensait à elle mais ce n'était pas elle l'amour de sa vie. La femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout se bâtait en ce moment avec un dingue de l'époque classique.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? » demanda Plagg. « Tu n'es pas blessé pourtant. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça ne concerne que la version de moi transformée. La version terre à terre de moi n'est pas affectée. Il passa la tête derrière le mur pour voir le combat. Deux policiers avaient été touchés et combattaient maintenant aux côtés du mousquetaire. Ladybug en était à trois contre un.

Le sang d'Adrien ne fit qu'un tour. Il sortie sur le square, attrapa un cellulaire qui avait été perdu et le lança à la tête d'un policier qui se tourna vers lui. Adrien se chercha une arme des yeux. Heureusement, des gens touchés étaient rester sur place et l'un d'eux avait une épée. Il fit évacuer autant de personne qu'il le pouvait mais se rua auprès de sa dame pour repousser ses assaillants qui devenaient plus nombreux.

« Adrien, va te mettre à l'abri! » lui ordonna l'héroïne.

« Pas question, tu as besoin de moi! » contra-t-il argumentant et ripostant du même coup.

« ChatNoir, il… » tenta-t-elle.

« N'est pas là pour l'instant, Ladybug. » la coupa-t-il.

Elle n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir sans lui. Reprenant son rôle secret habituel, il se chargea de contenir les attaquants, pendant qu'elle conjurait et préparait son lucky charme. Celui-ci était un genre de piège pour un ours ou un loup mais au lieu de dents on trouvait une menotte pour cheville. Le mousquetaire fonça sur elle et se prit effectivement le pied dans le piège mais elle n'était pas encore hors d'atteinte.

Ladybug ne sut jamais comment elle réussit à avoir assez d'air dans les poumons pour pouvoir crier l'horreur qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'elle vit la pointe de l'épée soulever le côté des vêtements d'Adrien depuis l'intérieur.

Adrien retint le fleuret du mousquetaire de sa main gauche en attrapant la lame et allongea la main droite pour attraper la perruque. Se tournant vers Ladybug, il demanda : « Tu paris sur lequel pour l'akuma? »

Camouflant, sa peur violente sous un tapis imaginaire, Ladybug sectionna une mèche de perruque (faite de vrais cheveux, yerk!) à même l'épée sur laquelle elle se balançait. Un akuma en sortie qu'elle purifia d'une voix tremblotante.

Se retournant ensuite vers Adrien qui s'effondrait à genoux, elle voulu examiner sa blessure. Soulevant partiellement son vêtement il lui montra que la pointe avait glissé sur une côte avant de ressortir sur le côté.

« J'ai bien l'impression que tu as été mon porte-bonheur sur ce coup-là. »

« Adrien, il faut que je t'amène à l'hôpital! » affirma-t-elle fébrilement

« Attends, utilise d'abord ton pouvoir miraculous. Il va peut-être me guérir. »

Même s'il ne le fit pas, il épargna beaucoup de souffrance à Adrien puisque, lorsque les coccinelles s'évaporèrent, la blessure était dûment couverte d'un bandage adéquat.

« Beaucoup mieux. » se réjouit-il avant de rencontrer le regard dur de l'héroïne.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? »

« Parce que » commença-t-il lentement, en humectant ses lèvres sèches. « Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre. Je crois aussi, comme ChatNoir que tant que tu peux te servir de tes pouvoirs, tu peux nous sauver. Et j'ai appris comment prendre les coups pour éviter d'être gravement blessé alors,… »

Beep. Beep.

« Ne me refait jamais un coup pareil. » prévint-elle se préparant à partir

« J'espère bien ne pas avoir à le refaire, ce n'est pas la sensation la plus agréable que je connaisse. » répondit-il en acceptant sa main pour se relever. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue suivit d'un « merci » avant de retourner chez elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette aida ses parents à la boulangerie avant de souper avec eux pour ensuite se retirer dans sa chambre. La journée avait été affreusement chargée en émotions et rentrant dans son havre de paix, elle sentie qu'elle avait besoin d'un bon ménage dans sa chambre et dans sa vie.

À commencer par les photos d'Adrien. Pas qu'elle ne les aimait plus mais quel intérêt y avait-il à garder affichées les photos que son camarade de classe avait faites pour des magasines? Elle avait l'original devant elle tous les jours!

Bien sûr, elle aimait les regarder la nuit et bien souvent, cela la poussait à courir sur les toits pour le voir. Alors, qu'elle décrochait doucement plusieurs des publicités pour faire de la place, elle revoyait sa main gantée de rouge les sélectionner, les installer minutieusement et les caresser rêveusement.

Il lui avait sauvée la vie aujourd'hui, lui avait même dit qu'il l'aimait, deux fois. Non, pas elle, Ladybug. Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il était plus attiré par Ladybug que par Marinette parce qu'il se sentait plus aimé par elle.

Elle fit une pile droite sur le coin de son bureau avec les affiches et se mit à choisir ce qu'elle pourrait mettre sur ses murs. Elle sélectionna des photos qu'elle fit imprimer. La photo de classe, des photos d'Adrien et elle-même qu'Alya avait prises. Une photo rappelant leur unique soirée à quatre au cinéma. (1) Des modèles de projet de couture qu'elle comptait réaliser bientôt et auxquels, elle réserva un espace particulier.

Finalement, elle se résolut à ajouter des photos de ChatNoir qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Elle tomba sur un selfie qu'elle avait fait d'elle-même en Ladybug, le bras de ChatNoir la ramenant contre lui en passant sur ses épaules. Elle se souvenait de ce jour-là sur la Tour Eiffel. C'était une des rares fois où ils s'étaient vus en-dehors des combats. ChatNoir avait été tout heureux qu'elle accepte de passer du temps avec lui. Il n'avait même pas essayé de flirter avec elle. Il était simplement heureux de passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie.

Elle délaissa l'écran et partie s'occuper du reste de la chambre. Époussetant, nettoyant, reclassant les meubles et les fournitures d'artisanat.

Elle s'installa finalement sur son lit avec son carnet de croquis esquissant paresseusement des lignes de coupe entre deux bâillements.

Elle étouffait l'un d'entre eux lorsqu'elle entendit des tapotements à la trappe du toit. Son chaton était là! La fatigue envolée, elle bondit vers l'ouverture impatiente de savoir s'il était remit de son malaise de l'après-midi. Elle ne l'avait pas retrouver après avoir vaincu l'akuma.

«Marinette, je, je, suis désolé mais, je me demandais si je pouvais passer un peu de temps avec toi.»

«Bien sûr!» fit-elle encourageante.

«Je sais qu'il est tard et j'ai vu que tu étais fatiguée mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler.» Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur sa banquette et lui fit signe qu'elle l'écoutait.

«Je, euh, (soupir) vous ai vus aujourd'hui au parc avec Adrien. Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas? Mais vous, vous n'êtes toujours pas ensemble, c'est bien ça?»

«Oui, c'est ça. Nous avons convenu de rester amis pour l'instant. C'est perturbant. Je n'arrive pas à dire si j'en suis triste ou pas.»

«Tu as enlevé ses photos par contre.» dit-il en pointant la pile d'affiches. «Tu es très fâchée contre lui? Tu lui en veux?» demanda-t-il donnant l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

«Non, non, je ne suis fâchée. Pour les photos, c'est juste que je voulais quelque chose de plus récents. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je favoriserais ces affiches impersonnelles alors que j'ai des photos me rappelant des choses que nous avons vécues tous les deux avec nos amis.»

«Ha! Je vois.» fit-il calmé. «Princesse, je veux te demander quelque chose.» déclara-t-il solennel. «Il m'arrive de penser à toi et si tu as parlé avec Adrien et que malgré tout vous n'êtes pas ensemble, (soupir). J'aimerais que tu penses à moi…comme petit ami…potentiel. Je sais que ça ne pourra pas être une relation exactement normale et que je ne suis pas le garçon de tes rêves mais» ajouta-t-il précipitamment. «Tu es la fille, la plus adorable du monde et quand je ne suis pas avec toi, tu me manques.»

«Oh! Chat» fit-elle en le serrant contre elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou. «Ta proposition est vraiment très tentante.» fit-elle pensive. «mais Ladybug?»

«Je ne veux pas te perdre! » assura-t-il. «S'il-te-plaît, ne me repousse pas, ne m'ignore pas, ne soit pas fâchée contre moi!»

«Pourquoi serai-je fâchée contre toi?» demanda-t-elle en retirant ses mains de son cou pour desserrer leur étreinte et les ramener sur ses côtes. Son visage, à lui, grimaça légèrement de douleur à cause de la pression de sa main sur lui.

«Tu es blessé Chat?» s'inquiéta-t-elle.

«J'ai pris une estafilade pendant l'alerte akuma de tout à l'heure.» répondit ChatNoir. Il pensait son secret en sécurité, Ladybug étant la seule à avoir vu la blessure d'Adrien.

Elle le regarda très surprise, les yeux dans les yeux. Adrien et lui auraient-ils pu prendre le même jour, des blessures semblables, au même endroit?

Son autre main sentait la protubérance familière de perle sous ses doigts. ChatNoir retint sa respiration mais la laissa confirmer ses doutes. Lorsqu'elle exhiba le porte-bonheur qu'elle lui avait offert, il voulut lui expliquer ses sentiments pour qu'elle lui pardonne de l'avoir repoussée plus tôt.

«Marinette, Adrien n'est pas tombé amoureux de toi, mais ChatNoir, oui. Bien que je ne sache pas comment ça a pu arriver. Je me sens si misérable et stupide d'avoir répondu non à une fille telle que toi.»

Elle se leva et posa la main sur la pile d'affiches. «Je crois que j'ai le début d'une explication. Détransforme-toi, il faut qu'on parle.»

«Je ne peux pas rester, il est tard et je travaille demain. Si je ne dors pas ça va se lire sur mon visage. (soupir) Et j'aurai encore des problèmes.»

«Tu auras les yeux bouffis et rouges de toute façon à cause de ta peine d'amour. Il faut qu'on parle, c'est important. Et le premier sujet sera celui-ci.» déclara-t-elle en frappant la souris de l'index pour libérer son ordinateur de l'économiseur d'écran et révéler le selfie sur la Tour Eiffel.

«Qu, qu-QUOI?» Chat la regardait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. «Ma Lady? C'est bien toi? Oh! Mais, c'est, c'est tellement…wow…»

Elle le trouva si touchant qu'elle se rapprocha de lui. Il l'embrassa d'un simple baiser sur les lèvres, presque poli, puis semblant se raviser ou se rappeler qu'il en avait le droit, il l'embrassa de nouveau dans le seul et unique but de la faire fondre entre ses bras.

Elle le repoussa doucement pour lui rappeler qu'ils devaient être sérieux. Laissant tomber la transformation, Adrien apparu à sa place, portant un petit kwami tout noir secoué de plainte à fendre l'âme.

«Si tu veux vraiment avoir une conversation avec lui dans la pièce, il va falloir lui offrir du fromage.»

Elle descendit à la cuisine un instant, et revint avec une assiette contenant quatre collations, la préférée de chacun. Ils s'installèrent sur son lit enveloppés d'une couverture sur leurs épaules qu'ils partageaient, ne gardant qu'une lampe de chevet. Elle faisait son possible pour éviter de croiser son regard et il essayait de contrôler son réflexe naturel de porter sa main à sa nuque, signe de son embarra.

«Alors, je pense que nous avons un vrai problème. Et il faut en discuter. L'état de ChatNoir aujourd'hui a été une vraie catastrophe et j'en suis la première responsable. Je suis désolée. Si je n'avais pas provoqué cette discutions, tu n'aurais pas été blessé.»

«Non, s'il-te-plaît, ne pense pas ça. Tu voulais le faire depuis longtemps, n'est-ce-pas?»

«Je m'en veux que tu ais été blessé! Si tu avais eu ton uniforme s'aurait été beaucoup moins grave! Là où je veux en venir, c'est que nous avons un problème et que nous devons y faire quelque chose parce que tu as été blessé aujourd'hui et que moi, je…je dois me rendre à l'évidence : Je ne vais pas bien du tout.»

Il garda le silence, la laissant trouver le courage de s'exprimer. «Je me réveille très souvent sur le toit donnant sur ta chambre, en train de t'observer.» Il n'y avait pas un coin du visage de la jeune fille qui n'était pas peint de rouge.

Il fit dévié la conversation sur un sujet plus pratique pour faire baisser sa tension. «Tu te retrouves sur un toit sans ton pouvoir?»

«Non» expliqua-t-elle «Les affiches, les balades nocturnes, réveillée ou endormie, tout ça, c'est Ladybug. Et probablement aussi une bonne partie des chutes que je fais quand je te vois. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une autre personnalité qui sommeil en moi et qui se réveille quand elle te voit (ou qu'il y a un akuma, bien sûr) et que la discorde qui en résulte m'empêche de coordonner mes mouvements.»

«Mais, Marinette» dit Tikki, «Ladybug, c'est toi! C'est ton intelligence, ta créativité qui viennent à bout des akumas. Vous êtes une seule et unique personne. Tu te souviens de tous les combats, n'est-ce-pas?»

«Oui, mais tout ça, c'est ma tête. Nos cœurs sont divisés. Nous en avons deux. Nos sentiments ne sont pas les mêmes selon nos apparences.»

«Elle a raison, Tikki.» intervint Plagg mystifié. «C'est franchement évident chez Adrien. Surtout aujourd'hui. Il passe ses journées à se lamenter au sujet de Ladybug, mais ne lui a jamais donné le message en étant ChatNoir. Par contre, il trimbale ce porte-bonheur qui ne quitte jamais la poche de sa combinaison. Et aujourd'hui, il a une peine d'amour parce qu'il a rejeté la femme qu'il aime.»

«Le message?» demanda Marinette

«Une des idées que j'ai essayé pour séduire Ladybug mais qui n'a pas plus fonctionné que les autres.» expliqua Adrien.

«Adrien,» demanda Marinette «sans réfléchir, dis-moi qui tu aimes.»

«Ladybug» affirma-t-il «Je crois que tout à l'heure, j'ai essayé de te ménager un peu. Tu as tout pour plai…sédui…euh rendre un homme heureux même sans la transformation mais… C'est plus fort que moi. Même en sachant que tu es là à côté de moi, ce que je vois c'est mon amie. Je n'arrive pas à te voir autrement!»

«Ne t'inquiète pas.» fit-elle en plaçant sa main sur son bras. «On v- on va trouver une sol-so-solution. Argh! Je recommence à bégayer!» fit-elle en concentrant son regard sur Tikki. «Non seulement, émotivement parlant, je suis deux personnes mais en plus, elles aiment toutes les deux Adrien et aussi j'aime Chat et argh! C'est tellement…bouleversant. Je ne veux vraiment pas être jalouse de moi-même. Ce serait beaucoup trop ridicule!»

«Marinette, que ressens-tu pour Adrien lorsque nous ne sommes pas transformés?» demanda l'être rouge voletant vers le visage angoissé de la jeune fille.

«Je rêve de grande chose pour nous deux. Hum, euh. Enfin…Je voudrais qu'on soit un couple.»

«Marinette?» la poussa Tikki.

«D'accord, j'ai dessiné une robe de mariée.»

«Et…?» continua Tikki.

«Et…j'ai choisit les prénoms de nos enfants.» compléta-t-elle d'une petite voix. Si elle avait osé regarder Adrien, elle aurait vu sur son visage un tendre sourire heureux.

«Des rêves normaux de jeunes filles.» statua Tikki. «Et avec ChatNoir?»

«Je voudrais qu'il me tiennent dans ses bras.» rougit-elle «Et qu'il soit fier de moi.»

«C'est plus profond et plus émotif. Ça vient du cœur. Tandis qu'avec Adrien ça vient de la tête.» constata Tikki. «Mais je penses que ça va plus loin. Tu n'es pas la première personne que je vois grandir en étant l'enfant unique d'un couple très en amour. C'est à cause de cela que tu as grandit en considérant que tu avais besoin d'être en couple pour être heureuse. Tu es amoureuse de l'amour. Ça t'a permis de reconnaître ton âme sœur.»

«La belle affaire! Il n'est pas nécessaire aux humains d'être avec leur âme sœur pour être heureux et épanouie. Si vous ne vous retrouvez pas dans cette vie, ce sera dans la suivante.» se moqua le petit kwami noir.

«Plagg! Tu sais très bien que nous avions besoin de deux âmes sœurs extrêmement proches pour être nos porteurs.» le corrigea Tikki.

«D'accord, et on fait quoi maintenant?» demanda Marinette.

«Vous formez des couples, évidemment!» répondit le chat grincheux «Ladybug avec le bellâtre énamouré et la princesse avec son chevalier. Ça devrait résoudre le problème. Et vous me ferez le plaisir de reconduire celui-là chez lui avant qu'il n'aggrave encore plus sa blessure.»

«Adrien» demanda timidement Marinette en se tournant vers le garçon resté silencieux. «Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?»

«Plagg? Transforme-moi!» ChatNoir renversa Marinette sur le matelas, Tikki partant pour se faire oublier. Il prit goulûment ses lèvres avec un sourire et un enthousiasme contagieux. «Alors, si on en revenait à ma proposition? Acceptes-tu oui ou non d'être avec moi, ma princesse?» Il gardait leur corps absolument collés l'un à l'autre et ses lèvres travaillaient très fort pour la séduire.

«C'est…Marinette et un super-héros? C'est…»

«Ah! Je vois que je vais devoir encore travailler pour te faire oublier l'autre, génial!» Ce qui la fit partir d'un grand éclat de rire.

* * *

Au matin, Adrien trouva Ladybug dans son lit qui dormait paisiblement. Il la réveilla d'un baiser timide du bout des lèvres et un sourire fleuri doucement sur son visage avant même qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Cette version de leur couple était encore timide et nouvelle malgré les baisers échangés la veille sous une autre version. Mais suivant la suggestion de Tikki, ils avaient décidé de savourer chaque moment. Si le problème venait de leurs émotions enfouies, ils devaient les vivres et arrêter de faire comme si elles n'existaient pas.

Le photographe trouva effectivement qu'Adrien avait les yeux très fatigués. Mais il ne cessait de sourire alors, il trouva finalement que cet air rêveur lui convenait.

Profitant de son dimanche perdu, Marinette rattrapa son retard dans son sommeil et dans ses devoirs. Elle arriva très tôt à l'école le lundi matin. Adrien aussi qui avait prétexté quelques recherches pour un travail à son chauffeur.

«Tu as l'air encore fatigué. Comment vas-tu?» demanda-t-elle à l'abri dans la classe déserte.

«J'en suis déjà à mauve» plaisanta-t-il en se référant à la couleur de sa blessure. Tu veux bien m'aider avec la dernière bande. Je n'arrive pas à bien la mettre.»

«Bien sûr»

Il souleva son chandail et elle replaça le bandage qui avait glissé sur sa taille. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle était tout près de son visage. Il rabaissa ses bras pour les poser sur ses épaules. «Ferme les yeux.»

Les douces lèvres d'Adrien se posèrent sur celles de la timide jeune fille. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'approfondit le baiser. «C'était agréable mais, tu n'embrasses pas comme ChatNoir.»

«Oui, on est vraiment juste des amis, tu ne trouves pas?»

«Oui, et cette nuit, j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Je crois qu'on devrait continuer à se parler comme si on était des personnes différentes. Ça aidera à garder nos identités secrètes, secrètes. Alya, Nino, Chloé et les autres vont entrer ici et je n'ai pas envie que des rumeurs se répandent sur nous. Restons amis à l'école.»

«Bonne idée. Mais il faut qu'on se rapproche. On doit s'habituer l'un à l'autre. De ton côté, tu as déjà fait beaucoup de progrès, tu ne bafouilles même plus.»

«Ladybug n'essaie plus de prendre le dessus, elle sait qu'elle va avoir sa chance ce soir.»

«Pas que ça me dérange mais, tu ne voulais pas voir ChatNoir?» Adrien savait que ChatNoir et Marinette étaient électriques ensemble.

«Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour guérir.» le calma-t-elle.

À la fin de la journée, certains élèves allèrent dans une classe séparée avec le professeur. Ce fut le cas de Nino, Alya et Chloé. Adrien en profita pour se retourner complètement sur son siège et contempler Marinette.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» chuchota-t-elle en rougissant.

«Je fais comme toi, je trébuche… J'emmagasine des souvenirs pour lui, pour plus tard.» répondit Adrien avec un sourire gourmand.

«Tu ne serais pas plutôt en train de les vivres en direct? On aperçoit tes moustaches.» répondit Marinette tout bas en fixant sa feuille de travail.

«Tu n'aimes pas ça?» demanda-t-il confus.

«Moi, j'adore. Mais, il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne porte jamais de rouge à l'école. Son nom commence par un A et elle tient un blog sur sa meilleure amie. Elle est même si curieuse qu'elle va entrer ici tout à l'heure et voir la façon dont les gens nous regarde. Ils lui diront que tu m'as fixé et qu'on a parlé et… Je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle. On ne peut pas laisser nos autres identités sortir et ils ne peuvent pas le faire non plus.»

«Raconte-lui la vérité. Qu'on a parlé samedi et qu'on a décidé de rester amis. Et euh, je peux avoir ton numéro pour t'appeler, si on est amis…»

BOUM

«Tiens, du boulot! Quel chance que le professeur ne soit pas là!» Ils ramassèrent leur cahiers et sortir, se hâtant de s'éloigner. «Et euh, tu te transforme à quel endroit, buguinette?»

«Hum, C'est moi où mon chaton à hâte de voir sa grande copine? La règle, c'est de ne pas provoquer de jalousie!»

«D'accord, convint-il, je vais attendre à ce soir, alors. Et de ton côté?»

«Si tu n'étais pas blessé, tu serais déjà le dos au mur! Tu te changes en premier.»

«Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma Dame.»

L'akuma ne fut ni facile, ni difficile. ChatNoir fit plaisir à Ladybug et se ménagea en effets et en mouvements. Ce qui fut le plus remarquable de ce combat fut leur plus grande complicité. Ils se comprirent pratiquement sans parler. Ils étaient concentrés mais complices et joueurs ensemble.

«Je ne n'arrive pas à comprendre où vous avez trouvé le temps de partager votre stratégie finale!» s'enthousiasma Alya.

«Euh, on a juste improvisé!» répondit ChatNoir.

«Vous avez improvisé ça? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive! Je veux une entrevue. Je veux savoir!» demanda Alya qui savait très bien que le temps des super-héros était limité.

Ils se regardèrent et ChatNoir comprit le message : Ils devraient être encore plus prudents en présence d'Alya lorsqu'ils étaient Adrien et Marinette.

Comme le troisième avertissement sortait de la bague de ChatNoir, Ladybug attrapa sont yoyo et salua Alya d'un «ce soir 20h, chez toi. Attends-moi ChatNoir, je vais t'aider!»

«Pas question que tu me portes comme une princesse!»

«Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ChatNoir?» fut la première question d'Alya lorsque les deux héros se présentèrent à la fenêtre de sa chambre.

«J'ai été blessé au tout début du combat samedi mais ce n'est rien de grave. L'armure à pris le plus gros de l'impact. Je n'ai qu'un muscle froissé.»

«Et c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas essayé de flirter avec Ladybug comme tu le fais toujours?»

«Non, ça c'est…Tu es certaine que tu veux qu'on le dise publiquement, ma Lady?» demanda-t-il pour avoir la confirmation de leur échange silencieux.

«Ça se saura forcément. Autant en parler ouvertement, et autant le faire sur le ladyblog. ChatNoir a commencé à sortir sérieusement avec une amie à lui et j'ai, euh, rencontré quelqu'un.»

«Donc, vous êtes tous les deux en couple mais pas ensemble? Là, je suis déçue. Et on peut savoir qui sont les deux parisiens les plus chanceux de la ville?»

«À mon avis, tu le sauras bien assez tôt! On aime autant profiter du peu d'anonymat qu'il nous reste pour le temps qu'il durera.» fit Ladybug en roulant des yeux.»

«Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble? Il est encore tôt.» demanda ChatNoir en arrivant à sa chambre.

«Il ne vaut mieux pas. Marinette doit être en forme demain pour les travaux pratiques en science. Elle va devoir retenir sa maladresse durant _quatre heures_ complètes.»

«Et si on essayait de travailler en équipe? Je suis curieux de voir si nos récents progrès relationnels peuvent aussi avoir amélioré cet aspect de notre relation.»`

«D'accord, on verra cela demain. Pour l'instant, j'ai une question : Tu peux fermer les yeux?»

ChatNoir attira sa Lady dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement. «Alors?» demandèrent-ils en même temps.

«J'adore ça, j'adore vraiment.» répondit-il. «Mais je préfère Marinette. Juste de penser à elle… je flotte. Tu restes ma meilleure amie. Celle que je ne veux jamais perdre pour rien au monde.»

«Tu ne me perdras pas, même dans les bras d'un autre, je reste dans les tiens. Tu es le meilleur ami dont je pouvais rêver.» fit-elle rassurante.

«Mais là, ce n'est pas moi que tu veux voir, j'ai compris. Laisse-moi un instant.» Il sortie un fromage qu'il mit sur son bureau très loin d'eux. Puis il l'attira sur le divan. «Détransformation!» prononça ChatNoir «Bonsoir» poursuivit Adrien.

Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot durant la demi-heure qui suivit. Ils passèrent de longs moments à se regarder dans les yeux, se caresser du bout des doigts et s'embrasser. Les baisers d'Adrien pour Ladybug n'étaient que caresses de ses lèvres sur les siennes, son visage, son cou, ses mains. Ils s'endormirent bercés par les battements du cœur de leur amour.

(1) Je sais que cette soirée au cinéma n'a finalement jamais eu lieu, mais faisons comme si!


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Marinette se sentait assez confiante pour s'excuser auprès d'Alya et accepter la proposition d'Adrien de faire équipe pour l'évaluation en binôme du cours de science.

«Je crois plus facilement mon histoire de licorne que la tienne et c'est moi qui l'ai inventée!»

«Attends, je vais te raconter.» demanda Marinette alors qu'elles allaient en cours. «Samedi, je suis venue à l'école attendre Adrien après son cours d'escrime et je lui ai dit que je voulais être avec lui.» À ce moment-là Marinette dû s'arrêter de marcher pour attendre Alya qui avait stoppé net. La jeune fille donna une poussée dans le dos de sa camarade pour la faire redémarrer.

«Mais après avoir TRÈS sérieusement parler avec lui. On a décidé que ce qu'on voulait vraiment, c'était d'apprendre à se connaître mieux. Alors, on a pensé qu'aujourd'hui, je pourrais faire équipe avec lui et toi tu peux travailler avec Nino. De toutes façons, Nino est meilleur que moi, alors c'est doublement gagnant pour toi et nous aussi.»

«J'en reviens toujours pas.» croassa Alya qui n'avait pas encore assez de souffle pour s'exprimer. Elle ne commença finalement à le croire, que lorsqu'Adrien lui confirma le tout.

Effectivement, les nouveaux accords firent merveilles sur le travail des deux adolescents. C'est tout naturellement que le leadership d'Adrien s'établie dans leur duo. Marinette, qui avait si souvent vu le manège de ChatNoir autour de Ladybug, su comment suivre Adrien, l'observant d'un œil et l'analysant afin de connaître ses prochains mouvements. Le fait qu'elle ait passé tant de temps à observer Adrien améliora surement aussi cette efficacité.

S'en suivit un jeu de cachette envers Alya. Au bout d'une heure, le travail demandé était bien amorcé et Adrien décida d'augmenter le niveau de difficulté pour évaluer les forces et de leur tandem.

Gardant Alya à l'œil, il entraîna Marinette dans une série de tâches complexes dès que la meilleure amie était accaparée pas Nino ou son travail pour revenir à un rythme normal lorsqu'elle les regardait.

Cependant, les efforts décuplés n'échappèrent pas à Mme Mendeleïev qui les stoppa au bout d'une heure trente de manœuvres risquées. Exactement au même moment où, Adrien, plus joueur qu'il en avait l'habitude, lança la dernière éprouvette au-dessus de son épaule pour que Marinette l'attrape et la lave.

Aucun de ceux qui virent le geste de la jeune fille à la réputation de maladroite ne pensait qu'elle réussirait à attraper le contenant de verre. Même la professeure resta muette un instant, le temps de réajuster ses conceptions de l'Univers.

«Où en êtes-vous rendus?» demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de leurs travaux complétés pour les noter.

«Exercice boni numéro trois.» répondit Adrien.

Après un instant de silence pendant lequel Mme Mendeleïev analysa les fioles et le cahier de travail, elle décréta : «Videz les produits dans le conteneur sécurisé et laissez tremper le matériel de travail dans l'eau savonneuse. Ensuite sortez d'ici. Vous avez tout deux 25/20 au bulletin et à l'avenir, ne me refaite plus jamais un coup pareil!»

Les adolescents échangèrent un high five parfaitement synchronisé dans un mouvement rotatif.

Ils avaient désormais 1h30 devant eux et cela en plus de l'heure du dîner. Adrien voulait sortir du collège mais ne voulais pas être réprimandé pour autant. Ils choisirent, finalement un carré d'herbe avec un peu d'ombre dans le parc de l'autre côté de la rue pour s'écrouler de rire.

« T'avais raison, c'était magique! » commenta Marinette. « Mais tu sais quoi? Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça sans avoir observé ChatNoir aussi longtemps. »

« Ah? » fit Adrien d'un air enchanté. « Donc, Ladybug à un œil sur ChatNoir? Je suis…étrangement content d'avoir de la compétition. »

« Pas comme ça! Elle n'a pas un œil sur lui, elle GARDE un œil sur lui. Comme si l'inverse n'était pas vrai! » fit-elle en roulant des yeux

« Elle est en permanence dans un coin de ses pensées durant les combats. Il n'arrête de penser à elle que pour penser à toi. Et ensuite je prends sa place. » raconta-t-il en s'installant au soleil, et croisant les jambes.

« Je n'ai pas la tête aussi claire et lucide. Je voudrais pouvoir jongler avec autant de soucis que toi en un même temps. » répondit-elle en appuyant sa joue sur sa paume.

« Quand tu apprends à jongler, tu commences avec une balle, et tu n'ajoutes la suivante que lorsque tu es à ton aise avec ce que tu as en main. » Il attrapa sa main qui reposait dans l'herbe près de la sienne. « Si on s'occupait de nous? On pensera aux vilains et aux combats plus tard. J'ai, euh, quelque chose pour mon amoureuse. » Il attrapa son sac et en sortie une enveloppe scellée. « Tu veux bien lui remettre pour moi? »

« C'est plutôt bizarre, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Est-ce que, est-ce que tu es sérieux?» s'enquit-elle «Je veux dire, en fait, les couples et les amitiés, c'est très bien maintenant, mais tu réalises que si nous restons toute notre vie ensemble, dans dix ans d'ici, les gens nous regarderons de façon très étrange. Et il y a des choses qui deviendront très bizarres.» les histoires de couple entre adulte, c'était autre chose que de se promener ensemble.

« Pas besoin d'attendre dix ans. En revenant du dîner, on va avoir des explications à fournir. Toi, à Alya et moi, à Chloé. Et oui, je suis sérieux. Sérieux à l'extrême. Je sais qu'il y a peu de chance que je puisse un jour passé une bague à son doigt mais si la vie me permet de vivre en colocation avec ma meilleure amie et qu'en quelque part elle est aussi mon amour, je serais bien mal placé pour m'en plaindre. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Marinette, pas encore, mais je te fais la promesse sincère que tant que mon cœur battra dans ma poitrine, il ne battra pour aucune autre que vous deux …ou une partie de vous deux. » Il laissa un silence tombé sur eux puis reprit plus légèrement « Alors? Je peux savoir les noms de nos futurs enfants? »

Ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Le soleil réchauffant leur corps les mettait d'humeur agréable et ils se sentaient capable de tous affronter ensemble.

« Emma

\- Délicieux

\- Louis

\- Superbe

\- Hugo

\- Mignon, tout comme toi. »

Elle lui parla alors de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé pour eux et il lui demanda de revenir sur sa décision de ne pas vouloir de chat.

« J'ai déjà un chat, je n'en veux pas d'autre. Je veux garder celui-là pour le reste de mes jours. » Il n'y avait aucun rire dans son commentaire. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que beaucoup de sérieux et un léger sanglot de peur.

Il s'assit face à elle et prit ses épaules de ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« Tu ne le perdras pas. Jamais. Il te la montré, hier. Il s'est battu comme tu lui as demandé. Et si avant ils étaient du même niveau que Papillon, cette nouvelle amitié sert autant qu'un nouveau pouvoir. On peut même les aider à devenir plus forts. Si on est plus fort ensemble, ils le seront aussi de leur côté.»

Toujours face à face, leurs jambes collées, elle appuya sa joue sur son épaule large couverte de sa chemise blanche. « J'ai peur que le jour où ils vaincront le Papillon, ils soient obligés de remettre les miraculous. Je perdrai Tikki et ChatNoir et ça je ne le veux pas. »

« Mais tu ne me perdras pas. Et ChatNoir est en moi. Ce n'est pas Plagg qui l'a créé. Tikki n'aurait pas pu créer Ladybug sans toi. Tu _peux_ croire en l'avenir malgré le danger. » la rassura-t-il.

« Parle-moi de toi Adrien, dis-moi des choses que je ne connais pas sur toi. Je veux savoir s'il y a des différences entre vous. » réclama-telle pour changer d'atmosphère.

« Se serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Je ne connais pratiquement rien de toi. Sinon tout ce que tu fais pour les autres et ce que tu aimes de moi. »

« Tu veux qu'on ailles chez moi? Autant s'y cacher pour dîner si on veut continuer de discuter. Si Alya et Nino nous trouvent on n'a pas finit de répondre à leurs questions. » proposa-t-elle.

« D'accord, je vais prévenir et rester avec toi. Parlant de questions, je voudrais t'en poser une. Puisque Ladybug a annoncé à Alya qu'elle avait quelqu'un, penses-tu qu'elle accepterait de faire une sortie avec moi? Évidement, il y aura des tas de journalistes qui suivront cette histoire lorsque ça se saura. Alors, je pensais à quelque chose comme une sortie officielle, dans un événement médiatique avec un espace pour les questions des journalistes et de la sécurité pour tout contrôler. »

« Ça paraît bien. Pour l'instant, on prend un air naturel et on essaie de ne pas rire nerveusement devant mes parents. Allô, ça va? »

« Oui, Marinette, ça va et toi? Tu es en avance! » salua Sabine Dupain-Cheng

« Adrien m'a aidé pour l'examen, on a fait un travail génial et on est sortit plus tôt! » s'enthousiasma Marinette.

« Ah! Formidable! C'est tellement gentil à toi, Adrien! » apprécia la mère de la jeune fille.

« Mais non, j'ai simplement eu l'idée pour le travail d'équipe. En fait, j'ai encore mieux travaillé avec Marinette qu'avec Nino. » relata Adrien.

« J'ai invité Adrien à dîner pour le remercier. Je vais préparer le repas puisque je peux le faire pour une fois. Ça te va? »

« Bien sûr, c'est très gentil. » remercia-t-elle.

« Donc, tu disais pour cette soirée médiatique? » reprit Marinette en passant la porte de l'appartement.

« Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point mon père acceptera que j'aie une petite amie. Même avec Ladybug, il pourrait trouver à redire. Mais samedi prochain, il y a un défilé. C'est celui de Garneau. Il n'a pas autant de succès que mon père mais il est agressif. Normalement, j'y serai accompagné de Nathalie pour représenter mon père. Si Ladybug m'y rejoint comme cavalière, ça fera tellement jaser que mon père ne pourra rien dire ni sur la sortie, ni sur notre couple.»

« Et Garneau? Je n'ai pas envie que Ladybug finisse sa soirée en le poursuivant dans Paris. » s'inquiéta la fana de mode qui espérait une soirée tranquille pour une fois qu'elle aurait l'occasion de voir un défilé.

« Il sera bien content de la publicité qu'il aura aussi. » pointa Adrien.

Le dîner de déroula très bien. La mère de Marinette vint dîner la première puis son père remonta ensuite. Elle se montra maternelle avec Adrien et Tom amical. Ils expédièrent la vaisselle puis retournèrent au collège où effectivement Alya et Chloé les attendaient de pied ferme.

S'ensuivit des joutes verbales où Alya se laissa convaincre un peu plus et où Adrien dû avouer à Chloé qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un pour assister au défilé de Garneau. Comme il s'y attendait, en arrivant chez lui après l'école, Adrien fut convoqué au bureau de son père.

« On m'a rapporté que tu avais quitté l'école pour aller manger dans un restaurant mal famé, avec ta nouvelle petite amie. »

« Chloé à sa vision bien à elle du monde qui l'entoure! Comme j'ai finit mon examen plus tôt, ma co-équipière m'a invité à dîner chez elle. Elle habite la boulangerie en face de l'école. Mais nous avons préparé nous-mêmes la ratatouille, Marinette et moi. »

« Donc, cette jeune fille est juste une amie? »

« Non, elle est ma meilleure amie. » corrigea Adrien.

* * *

Chloé passa le reste de la semaine à se demander qui était la mystérieuse jeune fille qui accompagnerait Adrien au défilé et elle resta perplexe lorsqu'elle apprit qu'Alya y serait aussi. Alya elle-même se demandait pourquoi Marinette avait cassée sa tirelire pour lui offrir cette entrée si elle-même n'y allait pas. D'autant plus que Marinette lui avait fait promettre de bien se comporter et de rester calme.

Le vendredi soir, Marinette terminait d'enfiler des perles pour une parure de tête qu'elle comptait porter le lendemain au défilé, lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa fenêtre.

Lorsqu'elle laissa ChatNoir entrer, il s'empressa de dévêtir une partie du haut de son corps pour annoncer. « Avant que tu te fâches, regarde, il n'y a presque plus rien. »

Elle rougit carrément et ricana délicatement de nervosité puis le poussa du bout des doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur son canapé et elle-même installée sur ses genoux.

« Tu m'as manqué, vraiment beaucoup. » dit-elle simplement avant de prendre ses lèvres. Ce baiser dura une bonne heure. Il fut accompagné de caresses des mains et des lèvres sur toute la peau qui était déjà découverte mais même s'ils en voulaient plus quelque chose retint ChatNoir.

« Ce que tu as dit à Adrien l'autre jour, que tu voulais connaître nos différences. Je ne les connais pas moi-même et ça m'effraie. Je n'existe que pour le combat ou pour toi. Je voudrais vivre plus. Exister plus. Par exemple, si tu me demandes quel est mon jeu vidéo préféré, je te nommerai celui d'Adrien. Mais comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas nécessairement _ma_ préférence. Je voudrais découvrir tout ça avec toi. Je suis un combattant qui n'a connu que le combat toute sa vie et qui découvre qu'au final, il pourrait survivre au conflit et avoir une vraie vie. »

Elle rigolait doucement de tout ça en affirmant : « T'es vraiment qu'un gros matou de ruelle couvert de cicatrices! Tu crois que tu aimeras avoir une maîtresse qui fera de toi un chat domestique gâté pourri? »

« Oh, oui! Je n'attends que chat, ma princesse. »

Le reste de leur temps ensemble fut ponctué de baisers dévorant, de caresses et de mots tendres. Elle adorait la façon donc il la regardait comme si elle était magnifique en permanence. Il était fasciné par elle. À la fin de la soirée, il était allongé sur son lit et elle avait appuyé sa tête sur son épaule. Ses griffes parcouraient doucement son cuir-chevelu aux couettes défaites depuis longtemps et la caresse l'endormie. Il passa encore un long moment à veiller sur son sommeil avant de repartir dormir chez lui.

Adrien descendit de la limousine dans un sobre costume anthracite sur une chemise gris perle aux premiers boutons défaits. Comme il s'avançait dans l'entrée bordée de journaliste, ceux-ci l'interpellèrent. Ils avaient entendu la rumeur que Chloé n'avait pas manqué de colporter. Adrien se demandait pourquoi elle l'avait fait jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne le rejoindre et s'accroche à lui de sa façon habituelle. Elle fut ravie en entendant les flashs des caméras mais il la repoussa bien vite et le plus naturellement possible sachant qu'elle serait triste lorsqu'elle découvrirait qu'aucune d'entre elles ne paraîtraient.

Apercevant Alya en position près des voitures qui arrivaient, il sut que sa Lady n'allait plus tarder. Ses mains firent semblant de jouer avec un téléphone imaginaire et elle sortie le sien, prête à filmer. Il distingua alors le bruit reconnaissable du câble tendu au milieu des brouhahas.

Elle fit un atterrissage tout en élégance et s'avança de quelques pas vers Adrien au milieu de la stupéfaction générale. En plus de la parure de perles transparentes ornant le chignon déconstruit et élaboré qu'elle s'était fait, elle avait ajouté à sa tenue une jupe croisée, ouverte sur l'avant d'une cuisse tout en restant moulante. On pouvait voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas du même matériel mais elle était coupée à la perfection pour à la fois faire partie de la silhouette tout en la modifiant.

Adrien lui prit la main dans les siennes pour la porter à ses lèvres. Elle plaça ensuite ses mains sur ses épaules et lui sur ses hanches pour une bise sur les joues.

Il lui offrit ensuite son bras pour la conduire et à ce moment, la sécurité dû intervenir pour contrôler la presse qui passa les cordons.

Ladybug se détacha d'Adrien et s'avança vers la foule qui s'écarta à son passage. Elle rejoint Alya qui avait été repoussée à l'arrière.

« Tu es a notre table, je crois. On va s'installer?» demanda-t-elle pour être entendue.

Elle ramena une Alya stupéfaite, ravie et sûre d'elle vers la porte. Elle attrapa la main qu'Adrien lui tendait avec un sourire la dévorant avec des yeux éperdus d'amour et Alya les accompagna à l'intérieur.

Comme Nathalie, Alya, Adrien et elle-même prenait place, Ladybug demanda à Alya de les photographier en couple. Elle expliqua à Adrien que cette photo serait plus tard un souvenir dans sa prochaine vie sans combat.

Chloé se glissa à une table près de la leur qui heureusement ne contenait que quatre places. Elle ne put que grimacer comme si elle avait mordu dans un citron toute la soirée. Comme Ladybug et Adrien n'avaient pas laissé leurs mains, elle comprenait qu'ils étaient ensemble et plus que pour une soirée.

Quand Adrien vit Ladybug glissé un regard inquiet à la blonde, il lui glissa : « Il y a un cocktail après la présentation. Normalement, je n'y assiste pas mais si tu en profites pour lui glisser deux mots, je suis certain qu'elle se calmera. »

Effectivement, Chloé était au cocktail pour se faire voir. Quand l'héroïne entra dans la salle au bras d'Adrien pour lui parler à elle. Elle fut ravie! Et calmée pour quelques temps… Adrien proposa de ramener Alya chez elle puis attira Ladybug à l'écart.

« À ce moment précis, je ferais bien plus que ce que je ne devrais faire en public si je n'étais pas un célèbre mannequin avec Gabriel Agreste comme père. » fit-il avec sous-entendus. Il se mourrait de l'embrasser.

« Contentons-nous de la décence et restons avec le plan de ce soir. On s'en félicitera surement sur le long terme. Y a-t-il une place de libre dans ton lit ce soir pour accueillir une coccinelle perdue sur les toits? » le ramena-t-elle à la sagesse.

Ce à quoi, il ne put que partir d'un grand éclat de rire franc. « Ce lit est énorme » dit-il tout bas « Si une coccinelle s'y glissait, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que je la remarque sauf s'il s'agit d'une femme aussi magnifique que toi. »

Adrien déposa Alya en lui demandant de laisser dormir Marinette même si elle désespérait lui raconter sa soirée. Et il partie rencontrer son père. Ce qui fut une rencontre encore plus bizarre qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Il dû s'asseoir silencieusement face à son père durant de longues minutes.

Puis, celui-ci lui demanda de lui décrire la nature de sa relation avec l'héroïne. (Ils se connaissaient, voulaient se rencontrer souvent et sortir.) Comment s'étaient-ils rencontrer (ChatNoir les avaient présentés, connaissant leurs sentiments réciproques.) Avaient-ils l'intention de se voir alors qu'elle ne portait pas de masque? (Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui révéler son identité.) Puisqu'il était impossible aux enquêteurs de son père de faire des recherches sur elle, il voulait lui-même la rencontrer pour évaluer si elle était assez bien pour lui. Après tout, n'importe qui pouvait se cacher sous un masque, même une criminelle.

Heureusement pour Marinette, Alya fut chargée de baby-sitting toute la journée du lendemain et ce n'est qu'au coucher du soleil, après le souper qu'elle put s'échapper et rejoindre Marinette dans sa chambre. La journaliste se répandit en remerciements envers sa grande amie pour la fabuleuse soirée en compagnie de son idole. Alya était cernée et euphorique. Les commentaires et les vus sur son blog avaient explosés!

Elle se désola pour le rêve de Marinette d'épouser son grand amour et remarqua alors toutes les nouvelles photos qui avaient remplacée les anciennes affiches.

« Wow, Mari, c'est tellement plus…toi. Avec un brin de…ChatNoir? Je t'ai déjà entendue prendre sa défense mais je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait prendre la place d'Adrien sur tes murs. » remarqua Alya incrédule.

« C'est pas exactement ça. ChatNoir n'est pas _que_ sur mes murs. Il est d'abord et avant tout dans ma vie. On est ensemble. »

« …Quoi?...Là tu dois m'en dire plus. Surtout après toutes les révélations que j'ai eues cette semaine… »

« Évidement, tout ça est un immense secret. Personne ne doit savoir qui est la petite amie de ChatNoir. » prévint Marinette avec un sourire stupide de fille heureuse. « Comme je te l'ai dit, la semaine dernière, j'ai déclaré mes sentiments à Adrien et on s'est rendue compte que ça ne collait pas, que c'était une illusion. Il m'a aussi avoué qu'il était amoureux de Ladybug. Mais ce qu'on ne savait pas ni l'un, ni l'autre c'est que depuis l'arbre au-dessus de nous, ChatNoir nous a entendue. Et c'est lui qui a tout changé.

J'étais juste trop perdue dans mes émotions après ma conversation avec Adrien pour voir clair avec tout ça. Quand ChatNoir est venue me voir ce soir-là pour me demander d'être avec lui, tout est devenu très clair.

En plus, après avoir entendue ce qu'Adrien avait dit le midi et comme il savait que Ladybug était aussi amoureuse d'Adrien, il a décidé de ne plus s'interposer entre eux et les as rapprocher. Il a choisit d'être heureux avec moi plutôt que malheureux avec quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait forcer à l'aimer. Et j'ai fait la même chose.

Et tu sais quoi? La vie goûte tellement meilleure maintenant! Penses-donc, il y a huit jours nous pleurions tous les quatre, seuls de notre côté et maintenant aucun de nous ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. »

ChatNoir, qui était arrivé pour voir sa douce et qui était resté sur le balcon en entendant qu'elle avait de la compagnie resta pour écouter la conversation. Marinette et lui avait convenu de ne plus avoir de secrets l'un pour l'autre et il savait qu'elle savait qu'il était arrivé.

« Marinette, » demanda Alya « est-ce que tu n'as pas peur qu'il arrive un jour quelque chose à ChatNoir. Ou qu'il te quitte lorsque le Papillon sera vaincu? »

« C'est facile de garder espoir en l'avenir lorsqu'on le bâti jour après jour avec des morceaux de bonheur. »

Et ChatNoir resta longtemps à écouter les deux filles faire des projets, le concernant lui ou Adrien, dont une soirée avec Nino. Il était patient et attendait sachant que lorsqu'Alya partirait, il partagerait la nuit avec la femme de sa vie. Il regardait les étoiles en réalisant pour la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il avait sa place en ce monde.


	4. Épilogues 1 et 2

Note d'auteure: Je voudrais vous mentionnez que les épilogues ne sont pas en ordre chronologique.

ÉPILOGUE UN

Ladybug avait tout enduré de la part de Monsieur Agreste depuis l'annonce publique de sa relation avec Adrien. Au premier souper qu'elle avait accepté, il avait simplement été odieux et au second, simplement plus mesquin. Il était insultant et cherchait constamment à la faire sortir de son calme.

Ladybug s'était contenté de voir cela comme un bon entraînement pour garder le caractère bouillant de Marinette bien enfermé à l'intérieur. Mais elle avait persisté, acceptant un troisième souper et ne coupant jamais les ponts tant qu'il y avait un espoir.

Troisième repas où Monsieur Agreste avait également convié une Chloé extatique qui refusait toujours de considérer ses chances auprès d'Adrien comme vaines. Le père d'Adrien avait été jusqu'à appeler Chloé ''sa précieuse fille spirituelle.'' Celle-ci avait sauté sur l'occasion pour quémander de nouveaux vêtements. Il avait chaleureusement accepté et avait demandé si Ladybug en avait aussi besoin, après tout, elle faisait malgré tout, en quelques sortes, partie de la famille.

L'héroïne lui avait alors assuré qu'en matière de garde-robe, elle pouvait déjà avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Bizarrement, les riches héritières fashonista aux cheveux noirs avaient été anormalement ciblées par les akumas pour une certaine période par la suite.

Mais la situation était demeurée si tendue entre Adrien et son père malgré tout les efforts inventifs des deux jeunes gens qu'il s'était résolu à demander de l'aide auprès d'un psychologue privé pour comprendre ce qui clochait entre son père et lui.

Dès qu'il le pouvait, ChatNoir se réfugiait auprès de Marinette qui l'avait présenté à ses parents après avoir parler de lui à Alya. Sa présence sur place était toujours un énorme secret mais le héros était devenue un tel habitué de la maisonnée qu'il lui arrivait même d'aider Tom à la boulangerie durant les nuits les plus occupées.

Lors d'un des premiers soupers en famille qui avait suivit le premier souper de Ladybug chez Adrien, Sabine avait avancé l'hypothèse que M. Agreste étant un homme isolé il craignait peut-être que Ladybug entraîne son fils loin de lui.

Mais malgré les séances avec le psychologue et tous les efforts qu'Adrien mettait en œuvres, la situation se dégradait. Au point où, ChatNoir était un jour arrivé avec un grand sac à dos contenant tous ce à quoi il tenait. Il les avait entreposés dans la chambre de Marinette faisant de ce coin sous l'escalier de son lit, son espace personnel en ce monde. Il pourrait maintenant disparaître à tous moment du grand manoir et ne pas en avoir de regret autre que celui d'avoir échoué à conserver une bonne relation avec son père.

Éventuellement, les Dupain-Cheng avaient découvert qui se cachait sous le masque noir et avait invité Adrien à être lui-même en leur présence. Il avait chaleureusement apprécier leur offre qui diminuerait de beaucoup les plaintes de Plagg. Mais Marinette et lui, leur avaient avouer le fonctionnement de la relation Adrien – Marinette – ChatNoir, qu'ils avaient comprit et acceptée. Après tout, les enfants étaient encore bien jeunes. Tom préférait de loin héberger le meilleur ami de sa fille, plutôt que son amoureux. Les parents restaient tout de même inquiets pour l'avenir de leur fille puisque qu'Adrien était officiellement en couple avec Ladybug.

Les tensions étaient venues peu après lorsqu'ils avaient surprit Adrien embrassant Marinette qui portait un masque de sa confection cachant beaucoup moins bien son identité sans le reste du costume. Bien que les parents soient fière de leur fille, leur relation avec Ladybug comportait un peu plus de malaise.

Adrien avait essayé d'obtenir la majorité anticipée. Son identité de ChatNoir et les responsabilités qui lui incombaient dans ce rôle restant son argument décisif secret qu'il pourrait présenté au juge en dernier recours.

Finalement, Adrien ayant accepté de garder sa carrière de mannequin et ses activités de formation extrascolaires, M. Agreste avait accepté hors-court qu'Adrien réside chez les parents de son amie, Marinette. Adrien ne pouvait jamais arrêter de remercier les Dupain-Cheng sans qui il n'aurait pu s'éloigner de l'enfer qu'était devenue la maison de son père.

La nuit où Ladybug découvrit l'identité du Papillon alors que celui-ci peinait sous l'épuisement pour se relever après un rude combat, épée contre bâton avec ChatNoir, elle le trouva seulement…pathétique.

ChatNoir et le Papillon était plutôt de la même force au maniement des armes selon le jugement de Ladybug mais elle était là pour faire la différence et même si leur opposant avait été le premier capable de se défaire de son yoyo, il n'avait pas pu vaincre le lucky charme.

Quand le visage de M. Agreste fut exposé, celui-ci ne pouvant s'enfuir, Ladybug reporta son attention sur ChatNoir. Son premier réflexe avait été de prendre la main de son amoureux pour le réconforter et de mélanger ses doigts aux siens mais après y avoir penser une seconde, elle plaça sa main sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Ce geste appartenant à la relation Ladybug – ChatNoir, ramena la personnalité de celui-ci à la surface.

Adrien ne fit face à la dure réalité que bien plus tard au cœur de la nuit loin des journalistes et de la scène des combats qui n'avait plus rien de sa maison. Il s'effondra dans les bras de la femme de sa vie, celle qui l'aimait entièrement tel qu'il était lui-même, celle qui était tout son avenir.

* * *

ÉPILOGUE DEUX

Marinette quitta la salle de bain pour retourner dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec Adrien.

Lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé dans cet énorme appartement, ils avaient commencé par dormir dans deux chambres séparées, avaient ensuite mit les lits dans la même chambre pour ensuite les collés et ils avaient finalement acheté un seul grand lit.

Mais au fil du temps, même si leur double relation avait évoluée, eux-mêmes n'avaient pas changé : ils étaient toujours de simples meilleurs amis. Et c'est ce qui inquiétait un peu Marinette pour la suite des choses.

Ni tenant plus, Marinette se releva, elle ne pouvait plus rester en place. Avant de passer la porte, elle tourna la tête vers le lit. Le corps sublime d'Adrien reposait dans le soleil matinal. Il respirait doucement et son regard se perdit vers son ventre qui montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration.

Elle sentit monté du plus profond de son ventre un désir sensuel et dans un même temps la personnalité plus ferme et plus volontaire de son alter ego remonta à la surface et prit le dessus sur son naturel passif.

Marinette se secoua de tout son corps pour laisser tomber sa deuxième personnalité comme on laisserait tomber un manteau au sol.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au masque rouge accompagné du masque noir exposés au-dessus de leur lit. Elle les avait fabriqués au début de leur relation. Ils avaient été des outils pour focusser l'emprise qu'ils avaient sur leurs personnalités. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient capables, sans les masques, de contrôler quelle personnalité ils voulaient utiliser. C'était devenu aussi facile qu'allumer une lampe. Et ils avaient habituellement le contrôle complet d'eux-mêmes.

'L'excitation à dû me faire baisser ma garde…' pensa Marinette qui se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Elle prépara des fruits frais accompagnés d'un yogourt pour elle-même et Adrien ainsi que les œufs brouillés avec le pain complet qu'Adrien mangeait habituellement le matin lorsqu'elle entendit la douche. Mais elle restait envahie par un besoin qu'elle ressentait.

N'y tenant plus, elle sortit une petite casserole d'une armoire et des ingrédients d'une autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle l'entendait marcher dans la chambre, elle déposa la tasse de chocolat chaud orné de crème fouettée sur la table. Elle retourna à la préparation des fruits, ne manquant pas d'y ajouter les cerises que sa main tremblante lui indiquait qu'elle voudrait bientôt.

Adrien entra dans la cuisine attiré par l'odeur des œufs mais lorsque son regard tomba sur le chocolat chaud que son alter ego adorait, il adopta la personnalité de ChatNoir. Par réflexe et par entrainement, son pas se fit léger et silencieux alors qu'il s'approchait de la princesse de son cœur pour couvrir de baiser la nuque que son chignon vite fait laissait vulnérable.

« Bonjour, mon amour. Tu voulais me voir? Je te manquais, je suppose? »

« Chat! Je pensais en parler calmement avec Adrien d'abord mais je n'ai pas réussit à tenir! J'avais trop hâte de te l'annoncer! » Elle s'accrocha au polo noir qu'Adrien avait enfilé pour sortir avec elle et il pencha la tête avec son habitude d'imiter un chat curieux.

« Je suis enceinte! On va avoir un mignon petit bébé! » déclara-t-elle avec émotion.

« Oh! Le plus mignon des bébés, ça c'est sûr! C'est tellement formidable! » il fit la fête en la serrant contre lui pour la faire tourner puis la fit danser au milieu de la cuisine comme si aucun soucis au monde ne pouvait l'affecter. Lorsqu'il calma légèrement ses déplacements pour couvrir le cou et les épaules de Marinette de baisers hypnotisant, il demanda « Dis-moi princesse, est-ce que tu sais qui est le père? »

Marinette commença par rigoler de la bizarrerie de leur vie puis expliqua : « Je suis beaucoup trop euphorique pour commencer à compter rationnellement des jours de calendrier! Je laisse ce soin au médecin. J'ai rendez-vous après-demain. Il nous dira sans erreur la date de la conception. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il y a cette soirée où nos corps ont été doublement exploités. Il se peut très bien qu'on ne sache jamais lesquels de nous quatre ont mit ce petit être dans notre ventre. »

Elle termina de parler en touchant son nez du bout de l'index. Elle s'adossa ensuite au comptoir pour passer ses paumes sur son ventre. Et lorsqu'elle attrapa une poignée de cerise plutôt que de prendre un seul carrée d'ananas, ChatNoir s'avança vers sa Lady et s'agenouilla devant la mystérieuse créature qu'était pour lui sa femme fatale de partenaire.

Du bout des lèvres et gardant les mains sagement de chaque côtés du corps, il déposa un chaste baiser sur l'abdomen où se trouvait le miracle de sa vie.

Elle renversa la tête dans un soupir languide et passa machinalement la main dans les boucles blondes toujours aussi abondantes que dans leurs années d'adolescences. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de son partenaire mais son étreinte et son touché étaient ses refuges dans la tempête. Il pouvait effacer ses inquiétudes d'une caresse.

« On devrait se marier. » proposa ChatNoir, la joue contre l'endroit qu'il venait d'embrasser et ses paumes ayant trouvés place sur ses hanches puisqu'elle l'avait laissé faire jusque là sans le repousser.

« On est déjà mariés, je te le rappelle, chaton. » rappela l'héroïne.

« Adrien et Marinette ont un papier qui les unit l'un à l'autre. Je veux plus. Je veux une union de nous quatre avec l'enfant. Quelque chose de complet et spirituel. »

« Que dirais-tu de faire une cérémonie lorsque le bébé sera là. On pourrait échangé des vœux de mariage qu'on aura écrit nous-mêmes. On pourra aussi finalement échanger des alliances, Adrien en rêve depuis des années. » Lors de leur premier mariage, fait beaucoup plus pour diverses raisons pratiques et légales, Adrien avait offert à Marinette un simple jonc d'amitié et avait changé son miraculous de main. Il parlait toujours d'offrir un caillou à Ladybug mais elle lui rappelait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le porter en publique avec l'uniforme.

Elle pensa alors, que la bonne bague, offerte par Adrien à Ladybug et portée au doigt de Marinette serait encore une autre façon de canaliser sa personnalité et elle en eut très envie.

Elle passa un doigt sous le menton de ChatNoir pour qu'il se lève et son regard lui expliqua ce qu'elle voulait. Il se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres de sa Lady puis Adrien approfondie le baiser amoureux et tout en caresse qu'il partagea avec celle qui était sa moitié.

Tous les quatre ensemble, ils ne formaient qu'un.


End file.
